


Laced in Lily of the Valley

by RainbowPools



Series: The Flower Vase, Kinktober [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bondage, Fluff, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPools/pseuds/RainbowPools
Summary: Kunimi’s opinion on Kindaichi’s appearance is the only one that matters.
Relationships: Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Series: The Flower Vase, Kinktober [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997434
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Laced in Lily of the Valley

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 11: Restraints

“Typically, when you tie up people, it’s to enhance their beauty,” Kindaichi said, leaning back against the bed’s backboard, sitting on the tower of pillows that fed Kunimi’s unholy affection for pretty and soft things. 

“Yes?” Kunimi nodded along, glancing to him with dark, quizzical eyes. 

“So, what’s the point in tying me up when there is no beauty to enhance?” Kindaichi asked. Kunimi’s expression dropped, lips curving into a frown, shadowy eyes growing ever shadier. He scooted across the bed to get close to Kindaichi, their thighs pressing, one hand coming up, as if to cup Kindaichi’s cheek. Kunimi had always been absurdly gentle. He handled Kindaichi like his grandmother’s favorite porcelain set. With that in mind, it was with great surprise and a pained yelp that Kindaichi registered Kunimi’s palm swiping him in the face, no doubt leaving a pink hue behind. 

“What was that for?” Kindaichi glared. 

“You’re beautiful Kindaichi,” Kunimi huffed, “Whether societal standards matter to you or not, to me you are gorgeous and there is no one that can possibly compare.” He shifted to sit cross-legged, tilting his lips up in a half grin. “So, I reintroduce this subject to you. How would you feel about getting tied up?” 

That was a couple of months ago, and while Kunimi was no seasoned pro like the veterans in the workshops he attended, he knew his way around a rope and his fair number of knots. They didn’t plan for sex that night. After all bondage for Kunimi was an aesthetic and intimate sort of pastime, so following their dinner and ablutions, they trailed the late hour into their bedroom. Kunimi had his rope in a coil about his arm, sheers tucked into one hand. Kindaichi took a seat on the carpeted floor. His hair was down and Kunimi had instructed him to put it in a loose ponytail or bun so that it didn’t get in his way. Kindaichi had divested himself of his top and bottoms, leaving only his undergarments as clothing. 

“Okay, you ready?” Kunimi knelt before him, running his fingers under his eye for a brief moment. Music hummed in the background from Kunimi’s phone, as he had never been fond of working in silence, especially if that work involved romantic engagements. 

“Mhm, yeah,” Kindaichi nodded. 

“Good,” Kunimi flicked him, fond and gentle, then he was uncoiling his rope. He started from behind, gathering a few inches of rope in both hands and looping them over kindaichi’s shoulder, reaching under his arm to pull it down to his chest, around, making a loop. Kindaichi could hardly tell what was going on. He only detected the rope, which wasn’t as uncomfortable on his skin as he thought it’d be, and the light flit of Kunimi’s fingers over his body. He couldn’t tell what loops, knots, and coils were being made, nor did he know just how much of him Kunimi was going to tie up. He knew the main focus was at his back though, as Kunimi brought the rope back around and over his body several times, making loops, knots, and winds all down his spine. It was relaxing, just sitting there as Kunimi worked his magic. The music thrumming in the background had quite the calming effect too. 

“Pull your right hand behind you,” Kunimi murmured. Kindaichi did as was told, passing his right hand behind his back. Kunimi’s fingers interlaced with his, then the rope was being twined over his wrist, and tugged tight. 

“Your other hand?” Kunimi droned. He was so focused. Kindaichi passed back his left hand and Kunimi repeated the procedure with which he had tied his right hand. Kindaichi squirmed. Not only were his hands bound together, but they were bound to his back as well. From his spot on his knees. It was almost difficult to keep balance. The position was unquestionably odd, and the muscles in his upper arms and shoulders tugged from the odd angles. 

“Flex your fingers for me please,” Kunimi said, “Right hand, then left hand.” Kindaichi did as instructed, wiggling the fingers of his right hand, then his left. 

“Good,’ Kunimi breathed. He slid a hand in Kindaichi’s hair and massaged the scalp. Kindaichi exhaled, closed his eyes, leaned his head back, pushing into Kunimi’s fragile touch. 

“Now, Sweetie, does anything hurt? Anything feel a little tight?” Kunimi asked, “Even if it’s just a little, be honest.” 

“Uhh, I can’t much move my right wrist,” Kindaichi said, slowly. Kunimi hummed, nodding to himself. He worked to loosen the knot governing Kindaichi’s right hand. “Better?” 

“Yeah thanks.”   
With another hum, this one cheerful and accomplished, Kunimi swiveled back around to kneel before Kindaichi. He admired the loops and knots he had fastened over Kindaichi’s torso, then dropped his gaze to his thighs. He retrieved the spreader bar from their bed, and was soon spinning his rope over kindaichi’s legs, as well. Kindaichi’s body was heavy, laden with a feeling he couldn’t put a name too. His breaths sped, just a farthing as the concept that he truly could not move any of his limbs freely settled over his conscience. He was still, heart pulsing, eyes trained on Kunimi, whom was so diligently dragging his ropes over, under, and around kindaichi’s thighs, making knots and loops that seemed to have a pattern, Kindaichi just couldn’t quite detect it yet. 

“Make sure you can still move,” Kunimi mumbled, “Like make sure you’re circulation isn’t weak and you can still flex your muscles.” 

“Gotcha,” Kindaichi twitched around a little, flexing his fingers, shrugging and rotating his shoulders, rolling his hips, and twisting his torso. The rope resisted against his motions, but didn’t in fact stop him from moving. It sparked a sens of amazement in him. 

“I’m all good,” he said. 

“Excellent,” Kunimi squeezed his hand and raised his head to peer at him, “Cause I’m all done.” Before Kindaichi could say anything, Kunimi reached his arms around his neck to undo his bun, letting thick strands of ink black hair fall loose. Kunimi pulled back to see how it turned out. His mouth hung open, eyes widening and sparkling silver. Kindaichi was absolutely beautiful. It started with the satin black hair that fell in ripples about his face, his deep eyes, the nervous smile his lips were spun into, the dip of his wonderful jaw, the curve of his neck, and below? A lean, slender body, all smooth, lightly blemished skin, trapped in the inner makings of dark swirls and sinuous coils, bound by tight knots and lacing loops. Kunimi outstretched his arms. Kindaichi collapsed into his embrace, snuggling his face into his chest.

“Beautiful,” Kunimi held him close, threading his fingers through his hair. Kindaichi gave a faint moan.

He felt beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s easy to get caught up in the societal criteria of what is beautiful, but none of that matters. Bodies wither and fade. Your spirit never will. You are eternally gorgeous.  
> Thanks for stopping by. :)  
> Comments and kudos appreciated.  
> Take care my beauties <3


End file.
